


Swear On God

by orphan_account



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Yeah, swear on God Imma make that boy my husband one day. Start a lil family and shit and everything. I'm telling you, if it was possible for dudes to get pregnant we’d have the cutest goddamn babies. Buncha lil Rubies running around." Oscar laughs at himself at the end there, because really, the thought of having a family with Ruby is a little crazy still. Scratch that, a lot crazy.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Ruby Martinez
Kudos: 178





	Swear On God

**Author's Note:**

> This is a couple years in the future when Ruby is about nineteen, and Oscar is somewhere in his early to mid twenties. Watching the show, I could totally see some sorta chemistry there, but didn't feel comfortable writing about them while ruby was still in high school, so I aged them up a bit. 
> 
> Also! I wanted it to seem like Oscar had been openly into pretty much any gender before he got with Ruby in this, but had only been in like one other serious relationship before him. So there's that.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

“How are things going with Ruby?"

Oscar smiles to himself, shifting as he puts the phone on speaker.

"So good, man. Thinkin'...thinkin' he might be the _one_ one, you know? Think he’s really it for me."

Something about that sentence scares him, yet at the same time make him feel on top of the world. This wasn't some hump and dump like any of the other dudes or hynas that he'd been with, cutting ties right before it got serious so he wouldn't drag them down with him if things ever got messy. Because he was a Santo. And being a Santo got messy. But this wasn't like that. Yeah, he was still scared as hell about putting Ruby in danger, but he didn't have it in him to break both of their hearts. Because this was his real life, and this was somebody he actually wanted to spend it with.

There's a pause where the noise coming out of the speaker is just plain static, and Oscar worries for a moment that he maybe shouldn't have said something like that to his little brother, whose best friend of 19 years he's been seeing.

"Yeah?" He let's out a breath when Cesar says something. "I’m really happy for you, man. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you like this.

He snorts, but Oscar knows Cesar's nothing but correct. It _had_ been way too long since he'd been happy like this. Probably because he never _allowed_ himself to be happy like this. And now when it's finally back again--that feeling of warmth that's missing in his body far too often--Cesar isn't even here to see it in person, off at UCLA with his fancy new friends. And he's happy for his little brother, truly. Not a lot of kids get to just hop on out of Freeridge on a scholarship like that. Even Ruby's hanging back for a while on a gap year. But still, he wishes he was here to see this. To see Oscar smile and laugh and dance again. Not that he hadn't done any of those things when Cesar was still here, or even before Ruby, but now that he _is_ with Ruby, it's... _different._ Now he can do all those things without tight shoulders or feeling like he's obligated. 

And that's exactly what he wants Cesar to know. It's what he wants the whole goddamn world to know, really. He's in _love_ and he's _letting himself_ be in love.

And now he's smiling again.

"Yeah, swear on God Imma make this boy my husband one day. Start a lil family and shit and everything. I'm telling you, if it was possible for dudes to get pregnant we’d have the cutest goddamn babies. Buncha lil Rubies running around." Oscar laughs at himself at the end there, because really, the thought of having a family with Ruby is a little crazy still. Scratch that, a _lot_ crazy.

A chuckle comes through Cesar's end, and Oscar really wishes he was around so they could share a joint and spill all their future plans and laugh and poke fun at each other. 

"The hell you laughing at, fool? Don’t act like you don’t know how fine I am!" Oscar's grinning to himself, biting back laughter.

Cesar audibly gags, still laughing.

"For real though," he catches his breath on the other side of the line, sighing a little. "I already know you’ll be the best damn dad in the world, Oscar. And you know i’ll be the proudest fucking uncle, spoiling those little shits."

"Better fucking not. Don't want them being as bratty as you."

Oscar can't help the fondness he feels in his heart as he imagines a real family, one that he wont't have to find on his own, as he hears the water turn off through the bathroom door.

"Look, I gotta go, but I’ll talk to you later. Te amo, Mano."

"Te amo, Spook."

Ruby steps out of the bathroom just as Oscar is plugging his phone into the power outlet, looking all cute with wet hair dripping over sleepy eyes.

“A family, huh?”

And Oscar is beet red as his tiny little boyfriend crawls up into bed, dressed in one of Oscar's shirts that he insists on wearing even though it fits like a dress on him. (He’d still probably look fine as hell in a _real_ dress though.)

He scratches the back of his neck, sitting up next to Ruby, feeling the warmth from just thirty seconds ago freeze away.

“W-well, maybe one day or something? If you choose to stick around, you know?”

Ruby just smirks at him, and Oscar's heart feels like it's dropping, because that's just how he is. Because reality is sinking in, and he knows he's a lowlife, knows he shouldn't have been so stupid to say all that to Cesar. He knows he's Oscar Diaz and he doesn't _allow_ himself to have things like that. He's _Spooky_ Diaz and falling in love and wanting a family is out of the picture right now. And that smirk on Ruby's face says that _he_ knows it, too. And so he puts his walls up, just like that, because he's buff and tough and strong and wanting babies with somebody like Ruby is shameful somehow.

“I was just...talking out of my ass. Already know you think I'm stupid for it, I don't need you to tell me." The words come out too mean, and the look on Ruby's face, one of pure concern, makes him want to punch himself in the gut. "I know that bullshit doesn’t happen for guys like me. I don't even know why you were listening. Just forget I even-"

Ruby cuts him off, kissing him ever so softly with a smile splayed on his lips.

“I don’t think you’re stupid.”

Oscar lets himself breathe a little, but it comes out more like a scoff, because of _course_ Ruby doesn't. Because he's too damn _good_ for him.

“No?”

Ruby shakes his head as he cups Oscar's face in his small hands, which makes his lips twitch upwards at the corners a little. Watching Ruby do things as if he's not fun-sized always makes him smile.

"Not at all. I don't want you to feel embarrassed and shit about wanting a future outside of this," he says, gesturing out the window above the bed. "You're allowed to want more. You get to have happiness, too."

Oscar sighs.

“Just feels like I don’t deserve it." He licks his lips, turning his head to the point where Ruby's hands fall, because he really doesn't feel like looking him in the eye when he's vulnerable like this. "I already know I don’t fucking deserve _you_. And you’re still fucking here for some reason.”

Ruby frowns when he looks back at him. That’s gotta be Oscar's least favorite sight in the world now.

“I...I want it, too, you know?” Oscar looks him in the eyes as he listens.

“I wanna have a future with you. I want... _babies_ maybe. One-one day. Not _now,_ obviously, but when things get better. When we're older and you'll have your restaurant and shit.” And now it's Ruby's turn to blush, which is Oscar's favorite way to see him, all shy and quiet.

"You're not the only one who fantasizes about that stuff, Oscar." He smiles now, feeling that warmth slowly spread back through his body again as he watches Ruby’s cheeks turn more and more pink.

And then scoots to sit in front of his boyfriend--his _boyfriend!_ \--reaching to tuck a damp strand of hair behind his ear.

“I’m really fucking in love with you, you know?”

Oscar’s voice drops a few octaves to that sound he knows makes Ruby go crazy, and he ducks his head to tuck his nose into Ruby’s neck, hiding his face and pressing a kiss to the soft skin there.

Ruby smiles so goddamn bright, letting Oscar stay there for a while before pulling him off his neck and kissing his forehead as he shifts to lay down.

Oscar groans at Ruby, pouting over the loss of contact, and rolls over to turn off the lights. Ruby makes grabby hands like a toddler as he pulls him in for cuddles like usual when they spend nights together, and it makes Oscar’s heart beat really fucking fast. He complies (like always) and wraps his arms around Ruby’s waist _\--his_ Ruby--as he buries his head into Oscar's chest.

“Te queiro, Oscar.”

“Te queiro, Baby.”

And Oscar really isn’t so sure about his future, but he sure as hell wants Rueben Martinez in it.

(And some cute ass babies, too.)


End file.
